


Friend of mine

by fullmoon02



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their little plan to kill Barry Weiss could have gone wrong in so many ways and Brant knows it. But he’s glad that it didn’t - he would have had to kill Barry twice over if anything had happened to Nash. Funny how that works, how the man had gotten under his skin so quickly, had made it past all his defenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallfandomfest.   
> The summary is also the prompt that I chose :)

“I’m damn lucky he didn’t shoot me in the head.”

Brant had lost count on how many times Nash had said that already. He didn’t even bother answering anymore, because it was obvious it had no effect on his friend. Nash was shaking and he never took his gaze off the ground. His breathing wasn't as laboured as it had been when they arrived at the station, but he was in no way relaxed. Brant felt like his own heart was about to come out of his chest but that was mostly because he worried about Nash. In a way, and weirdy soon considering how little he knew about the guy, Nash had become his priority.

They were alone in the office, after almost three hours of questioning. Everyone had wanted to know everything about the Blitz case. “And preferably before we get to read all the details from the papers," as one detective had put it. Brant reached his arm and grabbed Nash by his shoulder. Nash had been very calm for the whole time and Brant felt a little proud of him. He squeezed Nash’s shoulder and whispered words of comfort to his ear.

When they were finally let go, it was raining outside. Brant tried to remember the last time it was sunny and warm outside. He seemed to be unable to recall such a miracle.

All of a sudden, Nash stopped walking. That took Brant, who was walking behind him, by surprise and they almost crashed. Brant looked at his friend, overwhelmed. Nash rushed away from him and around the corner. Worried, Brant followed him. He saw Nash leaning against the wall, crouched down, retching violently. Brant decided to stay back, giving Nash at least an illusion of having some privacy.

Nash stood more straight and moaned a little. Then, without looking at Brant, he started walking towards the car again. Brant grabbed him by elbow, looking at him, wanting answers. Nash just shook his head.

“Well, at least you didn’t puke in my car,” Brant mumbled. If Nash heard him, he didn’t comment. He sat down on the passenger seat, leaned his head against the cool window and closed his eyes. The raindrops drummed the roof of the car. In the dark evening light, Nash looked awfully vulnerable.

They went to Nash’s place without discussing about it. Brant didn’t want Nash to be alone right now. Besides, he enjoyed spending time with Nash. Nash had a rather pretty home and Brant felt good when staying there. More than that, his nightmares never followed him there. And every time he woke up after a good night sleep he smelled the breakfast Nash was preparing for them. To Brant it felt like having a family.

***

The first thing Nash did when arriving home was to take a hot shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw Brant who was wearing only a towel on his waist.

"My clothes were all wet," Brant had said, shrugging.

Nash didn’t say anything, just poured a shot of whisky for himself and Brant.

Nash had to admit Brant had a body worth looking at. Sometimes Nash wondered how it might feel to touch him, feel that skin against his own. Sometimes that had led to him jerking off to the idea of Brant's mouth around his cock.

***

Nash sat on the sofa, lost in his thoughts. The whisky in his glass was untouchable and the ice cubes had melted.

Suddenly Nash felt his eyes starting to water. He was unable, and too tired, to fight them. He just bent his head down, letting the tears come.

Brant got up from his chair, coming to him. Nash felt Brant's strong arms wrapping around him and holding him in a tight embrace. Nash moved to lean his head against Brant's shoulder. They stayed in that position for a long time. Maybe it was an hour or maybe it was just fifteen minutes, Nash couldn’t tell.

Nash kept his eyes closed, breathing the scent of Brant's perfume. He felt relaxed, for the first time since this whole mess with that Blitz psycho had started.

Brant moved his hand up and down next to Nash's spine. The tight muscles started to relax under his hand. Feeling the warm skin of his partner, knowing he was alive and in one piece, meant Brant more than anything else.

Lifting his head, Nash looked at Brant, mumbling:

"Sorry."

"Shut up," Brant said in a loving voice. "Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe some tea?” Nash asked, swallowing. “Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll get it," Brant said, standing up. "You just take it easy, alright?"

***

Neither of them got much sleep that night. They laid on Nash's bed, listening to the raindrops smashing against the windows and the howling wind.

Nash leaned against Brant's shoulder. It should have been weird, but it wasn't. Nash looked at Brant, straight into his beautiful eyes, running his hand up and down his side. Then he let his gaze fall to other parts of his partner.

"What are you thinking about?" Brant asked, with a smile on his face.

"Us."

Hearing his answer, Brant changed his position and leaned a little closer to him, pressing his leg against Nash’s body. Then he whispered:

"In what way?"

Nash swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to think of something, anything, else but Brant's strong hands, masculine body and wonderful lips. But it was too late. He was so aroused it almost hurt. He knew he should have felt embarrassed, but he didn't. This wasn't lust he was feeling, this was need. He needed to feel someone close to him right now, he needed to feel safe and alive. Brant could offer him that.

"Here goes nothing," Nash though and kissed Brant. He did it before giving himself a chance to back up. He knew Brant would either leap out of the bed and they would have a long, awkward talk ahead of them - or Brant would answer to his kiss. Brant decided to deepen their kiss. Brant's beard scratched his skin, tickling a little. It made Nash giggle. He blushed, feeling like a teenager.

Breaking their kiss, Nash moved down on Brant's body. Kissing, licking and biting his chest, nipples and belly, he looked up at Brant before removing the towel from him. Brant jerked his hips up and Nash smiled when seeing his friend already half-hard.

Nash stroked Brant's cock a few times before taking it in his mouth. It felt soft at first but hardened soon. The size of it felt almost demanding. Nash worked his lips and tongue, fighting against the gag reflex when Brant pushed his cock further down his throat. Brant kept his other hand firmly behind Nash's neck.

Nash played with Brant's balls with his other hand while stroking himself with the other. The noises Brant made were driving him crazy and before he realised it, he was close to coming. He didn't want to come yet. He was just getting started.

Taking his hand away from his own cock and then releasing Brant's cock from his mouth, Nash took a little break. Brant looked at him, frowning.

"I'm gonna come if we keep going like this," Nash panted.

Brant pulled Nash up so he could kiss him. Then he whispered: "Wanna ride me?"

"Fuck, Brant," Nash said with a sharp inhale of breath.

Brant just laughed shortly.

Nash was a little clumsy at first, getting used to Brant's body while preparing himself. Brant tried to calm him down, telling him to take it slow.

"I don't wanna hurt you," Brant whispered. "Take your time, it's alright."

When Nash relaxed, they soon found a rhythm that worked for both of them. Nash moaned and mumbled all kinds of nonsense and repeated Brant's name. Brant mostly told him to "move faster, harder, oh God, yes".

When Brant felt like he was about to come, he stroked Nash's cock a few times. Nash came with a shout and then collapsed on Brant. Brant jerked his hips up a few more times, almost desperately, and then emptied himself inside Nash, grunting and cursing.

"That was... awesome," Nash said when he was able to speak again.

"Yeah," Brant agreed.

Nash kissed Brant's neck and then leaned against it.

"Thank you. I needed that," Nash said.

Brant didn’t say anything but put his hands around Nash. They fell asleep like that.

***

Nash woke up before Brant, as usual. He walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for them. He was reading the newspaper when Brant come down the stairs. Suddenly Nash was worried what Brant would say. What would he think about the night before? Would it be uncomfortable to be around him from now on?

Nash poured coffee for Brant. Reaching to take the cup, Brant gave Nash a quick kiss and then sat down on the sofa. He turned on the TV.

"Umm..." Nash started.

"Yeah?" Brant turned to look at him.

"Uh... Nothing. I was just wondering if you were planning on staying here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Nash said, his voice being so enthusiastic it made Brant laugh.

"Okay, then," Brant said.

Nash cleared his throat and asked:

"So, what's next?"

"The weather forecast," Brant said, nodding towards the TV.

"You know what I mean."

Brant sighed.

"I like you. I enjoyed last night and would like to do it again."

"But how about..." Nash asked, looking around his apartment.

"I like it in here," Brant smiled. "This feels like home to me."

For a moment Nash thought Brant was only kidding. If he was, this was the most cruel joke he could say. But Brant seemed to mean every word. The lovely bastard, the takes-no-bullshit Tom Brant just said he wanted to live with him.

“Brant… If you are kidding with me, say it now because I swear to God…”

Brant walked to Nash and kissed him.

“Is that an answer good enough for you?” Brant asked.

“Yes! Hell yes.”

***

They decided to take some time off when it was offered to them.

“So… We are living together, then,” Nash said one morning.

"Someone has to help you deal with all this," Brant said.

His tone was joking, but they both knew Nash wanted to keep Brant close to him.

Sometimes they had sex. At first it was quick and rough, full of lust and need. But over time they learned to take things more slow. Brant didn't have other partners, not men or women. He was pretty sure Nash didn’t either.

For the first time in his life Brant felt whole. He didn't feel the need to drink so much, he had less nightmares to fight against.

"Do you still have blackouts?" Nash asked Brant one night.

It had been a while since Brant had thought about that. He was glad to answer “no”.

"You drink less nowadays. Might have something to do with that," Nash said.

"Yeah."

Brant turned his head, planted a kiss on Nash's forehead, and left to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink for a while and closed his eyes. He thought how the darkness, the fears, the nightmares and the exhaustion were slowly fading away. He felt hopeful, perhaps for the first time in his life. All because of one man.

A man that was now waiting for him in their bedroom. Brant headed towards the bedroom door with a wicked smile on his face. He would make this a night to remember for both of them.


End file.
